How did the Fellowship end up in my house?
by IRLost
Summary: Complete. Just like the title says. Me and my friends try to find a way to get the fellowship back home.


How did the Fellowship end up in my house?

"I'm board." My best friend Stanzi said.  
"So what am I supposed to do?" I replied.

"Why don't we have a Lord of The Rings marathon?" Jamie suggested.

"For once Jamie you have a good idea," Me and Stanzi replied.

"Hey!"

Well I should introduce myself I am Deanna Smalley and my friends are Stanzi Perez and Jamie Blann. We are Lord of The Rings freaks. Well Jamie just likes it because of Frodo but that's another story.

"So are we all ready?" Stanzi asked, "Popcorn?" "Check," "Comfy chairs?" "Check," "All three special edition Lord of The Rings DVDs?" "Um…. Check," "Okay. We are ready to roll people."

We turned the movie on and all of the sudden we heard a loud sound in the dinning room. We all ran out there.

"Holy Crap!" Stanzi yelled, "It's the fellowship!"

Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, Aragorn, and the four hobbits were in my house.

"Who are you and how did we get here?" Aragorn asked.

"I'm Deanna and these are my friends Jamie and Stanzi and to answer your second question we don't know how you got here."

"Well I am Ar…"

"We know who you are." I said, "You are Aragorn son of Arathorn, you are Legolas of the woodland realm, you are Gimli son of Golin, you are Boromir son of Denethor, you are Frodo Baggins, you are Samwise Gamgee, you are Peregirn Took, and you are Mereidoc Brandybuck."

"Wow that was long did you even take a breath." Stanzi said.  
"Mi' lady how do you know what our names are?"

"First don't call me Mi' lady and second it will take to long to explain how I know what your names are."

"Let's party!" Stanzi yelled. "Put some music on Deanna and I get to dance with Aragorn and then you will get to…"

"Stanzi won't it be a little hard to explain to them what a cd player is."

"Yeah it would."

"Pippen don't touch th.." My Outkast cd started blaring.

"What is that sound it is hurting my ears." Legolas yelled.

"Sorry Leggy I know you have sensitive hearing I'll turn it off." Stanzi said. She walked over and turned the cd player off and then started to yell at Pippen, "Fool of a Took. What were you thinking turning that on. You could of broken it and then Deanna would have to explain to her parents how that broke and then…"

"Constanza Rose Perez! Would you like to be yelled at if you were very far away from home in another century" I said.

"No"

"Then why are you yelling at poor Pippen. He didn't mean to turn the cd player on." 

"Fine. I'm sorry Pippen."

"Thank you."

"Guys there is the problem of finding out how to get them home. Wait I want Frodo to stay with me. Sam can carry the ring to Mordor." Jamie said.

"Hey if she gets to keep Frodo then I get to keep Aragorn and Deanna you can even keep Legolas and maybe even Merry." Stanzi said.

"Excuse me but how did you know about the ring?" Frodo asked.

"Spies of Saruman they are." Boromir said.  
"Hey we will never work for that stupid, old, ugly guy!" Stanzi yelled.

"I'm sorry for my friend's outburst." I said. "We are not working for Saruman as she said." "And I am sorry that Boromir accused you Mi' lady." Aragorn said.

"I told you no more Mi' lady stuff. I'm not used to it. Call me Deanna."

"Okay Mi…. Sorry. Deanna." Aragorn said. "

So what are we going to do?" Jamie asked.

"We are going to Kelsey's house." I answered,

"And how will we get there?" Stanzi asked.

"Can Nick drive?" I asked Stanzi.

"Yeah."

"Then he can drive us there." I said.

So we went to Stanzi's house, made sure her mom was at work, and introduced the fellowship to Nick.

"So you are telling me that the fellowship from Lord of The Rings get dropped into your house." Nick said after we told him all about how they got here.

"Yes and we need a ride to my friend Kelsey's house in Stillwater." I said.

"And why should I help you?"

"Because if you do. I will let you borrow any video game I have for the next four months."

"Deal. When do we leave?" 

At Kelsey's house.

"Deanna! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since camp. Who are they? How did you g…"

"Kelsey calm down and meet the fellowship."

"Legolas! Did you know that I have the biggest crush on you. How did you get here?  
Ooooo can I see the ring?"

"Kelsey you can see the ring later and get away from Legolas he's mine." I said.

"How is this child going to help us get back to Middle Earth?" Boromir asked.

"She knows more then I do about Middle Earth so SHUT UP!" I yelled at Boromir.

"Fine! You don't have to yell at me like I'm Faramir or something."

"Hey I like Faramir!" Stanzi said. "He's my homie."

"Okay enough let's get to business." I said.

So we all went into Kelsey's house where we bumped into her annoying big brother Colin.

"What are you doing here and who are all these people?" He asked me.

"Get out Colin!" Kelsey yelled.

"No. I have a right to be in my own living room don't I."

I got so mad at him I grabbed Aragorn's sword, "IF YOU DON'T GET OUT RIGHT NOW COLIN I WILL HURT YOU!"

He ran up the out of the room really fast after that.

"And that is how it's done peoples." I said, "Okay what do ya know."

"Okay. Where were you when you got transported here?" Kelsey asked.

"We were in the Rivendell the city of the…"

"Legolas we know all about Rivendell and every other city in Middle Earth." I interrupted.

"Was that before or after the council. Where is Gandalf?" Jamie asked.

"After the council and Gandalf was not with us. He went to talk with Elrond." Aragorn answered.

"So it might have been a trap of Saruman's?" Stanzi asked.

"No. Rivendell is to heavily guarded. Even the white wizard could not get in." Aragorn said.

"So it might have been an accident. Maybe some magic that Elrond was doing that went wrong?" Kelsey said.

"Maybe."

"Well we still have to find out how to get them back don't we?" Nick asked.

"Hey I don't want Frodo to go!" Jamie yelled.

"And Aragorn stays with me! And Legolas. And Boromir." Stanzi demanded.

"Nobody is staying they still have to destroy the ring. Stanzi stop it! You're scaring Aragorn." I said.

Stanzi was gazing at Aragorn with this far away look in her eyes.

"Stanzi I said stop it. Wait where did Kelsey go?" I asked.

We couldn't find Kelsey anywhere.

"Here I am. I went to find my LOTR books. I thought I might find so…."

Suddenly everything went black.

We woke up in a forest.

"Where are we?" I heard Stanzi say.

"Welcome to Middle Earth." 

The End. 


End file.
